when_spik_met_veshfandomcom-20200213-history
Esha CTRC Neanderthal
|image = |caption = ho are u calling? an animal |fullname = Esha CTRC Neanderthal |alias = Esha Aye Sha Crank Run Keyboard Ctarl |age = 18 |species = Ctorl-Ctorl |homeplanet = Ctorl |hair = Silver (NOT SHADO CUS HE SUKCS) |eyes = Of A Tiger |height = Average |weight = Unknown |affiliation = Outlaw Bebop Camel Outlae Starr Spacebook |profession = Ambassador (formerly) Resident Officer (formerly) Waitress (formerly) Space TV Presenter (formerly) |weapons = Cat Claws Blinding Phone Camera Flash Voice Boomerang }} is a young Ctorl-Ctorl woman who resides with Gene Starwind and his crew, whom she occasionally asks for extravagant sums of money. Born from a proud race of beastfolk, she left her people who were hell-bent on war and competition to amass the greatest collection of croc shoes and maybe think about life and hang out and stuff. Biography Graduating from the highest art and photography schools on her home planet, Esha left her friends and family to go on a quest to find the skinniest jeans and largest glasses in the universe. She met Gen and Jom once in a high street somewhere and clung to Gen's leg in hope that he would take her on his spaceship to fulfill her journey. Gen tried everything to get her off before eventually calling the cops, to whom Esha protested she was kidnapped. All three were sent to prison for 3 days in which they became the best of friends. Gen later agreed to let her join his crew because he wanted a second Ewok. Characteristics Appearance Esha is basically a real human bean, but with long ears, so not really. Personality Esha is really loud and sometimes annoying. She constantly photographs everything and posts an update every two femtoseconds to Spacebook, to which her 4000 (real) friends back home post the same comment every single time. Abilities Esha is able to significantly irritate bad guys to the point where they say that they'll tell on her. Her voice at a high frequency is enough to reverse time, although nobody knows this yet. (SPOILERS) She has the ability to metamorph into a ferocious tiger-like being and sleep on people's shelves so that they'll get really bothered and stop being bad, although this process requires a massive intake of home-made lemonade. Trivia *Esha has an extensive family of 17 brothers and sisters, all based on various stereotypical nationalities. *She is able to find her way back to the Outlae Starr from a distance of 300 lightyears away, much to Gen's chagrin. *She has a secret fear of janitors with large, ambiguously coloured afros, which is why she doesn't appear much. *Her love of lemonade came from a childhood experience when she sold patended home-made lemonade and became the biggest lemonade tycoon on Ctorl at only eight years old. *Esha once playfully chased Ein up a tree and severely regretted it as he was terrified and had a weak bladder. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Bebop Camel Gang Category:Outlae Starr